The One With The Truth About Mondler
by MeganLucy26
Summary: My First Story On Fanfiction! A ONE SHOT Of When Monica And Chandler Explain Their Secret Relationship To The Other 4. Takes Place During The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey :)


Authors Note: I came up with this idea while writing one of my fanfics That are posted on wattpad. This is only a one shot so it will only be one chapter but hopefully if you guys like this idea I will do more of them :)

Megan 3 xx

* * *

*Central Perk: Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and Ross enter. Chandler has his arm protectively around Monica*

"I still can't believe my best friend and my sister!" Ross sighed again as they all sat down at their usual space around the orange couch. Ross sat at the table, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe sat down on the couch while Chandler sat in the armchair and pulled Monica onto his lap.

"Would you give it up already!" Chandler shouted "You've been repeating yourself over and over again since you found out! Almost 12 hours ago!" He added.

"I'm sorry. It's just so unbelievable. I mean my best friend and my sister" Ross repeated again causing the other 5 to sigh.

"I don't see why it's so unbelievable. I think they're cute together" Phoebe said.

"Thanks Pheebs" Monica replied as she smiled and turned to Chandler who kissed her lips softly.

"Okay we may think you're cute together but we don't wanna see THAT!" Joey shouted as Monica and Chandler pulled away from each other.

"Whatever, we've been waiting like 6 months for this" Chandler replied.

"How did you keep it secret for so long? Did we ever come close to finding out?" Rachel asked intrigued by wanting to get all the gossip.

"All of you came close loads of times" Monica laughed.

"Tell us then! Start from the beginning!" Phoebe replied.

"I suppose we can tell them" Monica said to Chandler.

"Okay you already know it happened in London right?" Chandler started as the other 4 nodded "Well not gunna go into detail about if for Ross' sake"

"Thanks man" Ross replied before letting Chandler continue.

"Okay so it was the day before Ross' wedding so that's why we seemed really off and stuff but anyway we agreed it would be a London thing and when we got back to New York we wouldn't do it again" He said.

"So we were at the reception discussing what to do and we decided to do it in the wine cellar" Monica continued.

"You were having sex while I begged my wife to come out the bathroom!?" Ross shouted.

"No wait! We couldn't do it in the cellar cause Mr Waltham was doing tours around it so we went up to mine and Joeys room" Chandler explained.

"That's why you 2 were in there" Joey sighed.

"Yeah well anyway Joe came in so we couldn't do it there so we went back to my room" Monica continued "But Rach was in there"

"Oh and then Phoebe called right?" Rachel replied as Monica and Chandler nodded.

"Yep so we went to Ross' honeymoon suite" Chandler mumbled making it barely audible.

"What?" Ross asked "I didn't quite get that"

"I said we went to your honeymoon suite!" Chandler shouted causing a few costumers to stare.

"You were... You had sex in my honeymoon suite I was supposed to be sharing with my wife!" Ross shouted back.

"You weren't exactly going to use it but anyway we didn't get to do anything cause you came back" Monica continued "Anyway skipping further forward we were on the plane still over international waters so the 'Not in New York rule' didn't count, so we were going to do it in the bathroom"

"But we never got chance to then either because JOEY kept talking to me" Chandler added.

"Oh look guys I'm sorry about that if I'd have known-" Joey started.

"Joey it doesn't matter, you would have never known anyway" Chandler replied "So we got back to New York. Ross was still in London, Rach was on her way to Greece, Pheebs had gone home and Joey had gone to check on the chick and the duck so we were finally left alone"

"At first we were gunna stick to the rule but it got to much and we ended up claiming we were still on London time so the rule didn't count" Monica laughed remembering the events.

*Flashback*

"Well, we certainly are alone" Monica stated as she removed her coat.

"Yes! Good thing we have that, 'Not in New York' rule" Chandler claimed.

"Right. Umm, listen since we're on that subject, umm, I just wanted to tell you that uh, well, I was going through a really hard time in London, what with my brother getting married and that guy thinking I was Ross's mother…" Monica said.

"Right" Chandler replied.

"Well, anyway, I just—that night meant a lot to me, I guess I'm just trying to say thanks" Monica sighed.

"Oh. You know, that night meant a lot to me too, and it wasn't because I was in a bad place or anything, it just meant a lot to me cause, you're really hot! Is that okay?" Chandler questioned.

"That's okay" Monica laughed.

"And I'm cute too?" Chandler replied fishing for a compliment.

"And you're cute too" Monica gave in.

"Thank you!" Chandler continued as he hugged her "All right, I gotta go unpack"

"Okay" Monica replied as she high-fived him and watched him walk towards the door.

"Bye" Chandler said as he closed the door. Monica went to follow him but stopped and turned to walk away. Chandler then reappeared at the door.

"I'm still on London time, does that count?" Chandler questioned.

"Oh, that counts!" Monica replied.

"Oh, good!" Chandler sighed as he made his way towards her and they kissed passionately.

*End Flashback*

"So what happened next?" Joey asked.

"Well not going into too much detail for Ross' sake, I ended up sleeping there that night and every night after that until Rach got back" Chandler replied.

"That's why you never came back that night" Joey figured.

"Well na. Anyway we were sharing a bath one night at our apartment and Joe came back early and asked if I wanted any chicken" Chandler continued.

"Oh I remember that. I thought you were acting weird!" Joey replied.

"Yeah so Mon had to duck under the water so you wouldn't find out" Chandler continued "So the next day Rach got back and all of us except Ross and Joey were sitting in the girls apartment and I claimed I needed to get to work"

*Flashback*

"Okay, I gotta go to work" Chandler stated as he leaned towards Monica and kissed her passionately. Realising they'd kissed in front of Rachel and Phoebe, Chandler then moved towards Rachel.

"And uh, Rachel, glad to have you back" Chandler said as he kissed Rachel leaving her in shock before moving towards Phoebe.

"Pheebs!" Chandler started as he kisses Phoebe as well "Always a pleasure" he continued as he got up and walked out the apartment door leaving Monica, Rachel and Phoebe in shock.

*End Flashback*

"I remember that, you really shocked us!" Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah well I am pretty shocking" Chandler replied.

"So when did I almost catch you?" Ross asked.

"Okay we were still in London and it was the day of your wedding and you burst through the door of mine and Joeys hotel room" Chandler started.

"Oh my god! You were in there weren't you!?" Ross shouted.

"Yeah, I was under the blanket" Monica replied.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I didn't walk in on you while you were... you know..." Ross stuttered.

"No Ross you didn't walk in on us in the middle of sex" Monica assured him.

"Oh thank god!" Ross sighed.

"But if you'd have walked in like 2 minutes earlier..." Chandler laughed.

"Chandler!" Monica and Ross shouted at the same time.

"I can't believe you did that!" Rachel laughed.

"Not funny" Ross replied.

"Anyway so how did Joey find out?" Phoebe asked.

"Well remember that weekend that I said I was going to a cooking convention and Chandler said he was going to a business conference?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah..." Ross, Rachel and Phoebe replied.

"They went to Atlantic City together!" Joey interrupted.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain how you found out?" Ross pointed out.

"So anyway we ended up fighting and so we came back earlier than expected. I told Joey that I'd seen Donald Trump waiting for an elevator and then later on when I was out, Joey got a phone call that I'd left some eyelash curlers in my room at the hotel" Chandler continued.

"Later on that day we were all in our apartment and I told Phoebe that I'd seen Donald Trump waiting for an elevator and then I claimed I'd lost my eyelash curler and asked Rach if I could borrow hers and anyway Joey realised what had happened and figured everything out but we swore him to secrecy" Monica concluded.

"And so all the things I got blamed for you know the underpants, the naked picture of Monica, the camera in the apartment were all these 2" Joey added.

"All this is too much to believe" Ross said.

"I know right. Imagine what it felt like to us at the time" Monica replied.

"Is there anything else?" Rachel asked.

"Not really to be honest. That's about it" Chandler replied.

"I can't believe all that actually happened" Phoebe stated.

"Yeah it's actually kinda surreal thinking about it" Monica added.

"Why didn't you just tell us then? Save going through all this" Rachel asked.

"Cause we were having fun keeping it a secret from you all" Chandler replied.

"And when it was just the 2 of us it was special" Monica added as Chandler kissed her passionately.

"Oh! Guys!" The other 4 chorused as they continued to kiss.

"Oh shut up!" Chandler shouted as he broke the kiss.

"Why don't you just go home!?" Phoebe asked.

"NO!" Ross shouted "If they go home they'll end up you know... doing stuff"

"Ross? What do you expect!?" Monica asked.

"For you to be civilised!" Ross replied.

"Oh Ross grow up! Come on babe" Chandler said as he pulled Monica up.

"See you later" Monica said as she waved to the other 4.

"Bye!" Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe chorused as Monica and Chandler exited Central Perk.

"Don't you think they're cute Ross?" Rachel asked.

"I do, I just find it weird. My best friend and my sister!" Ross replied as they all turned to face the door where Monica and Chandler stood the opposite side kissing passionately "My best friend and my little sister" he sighed as a smile spread across his face.

THE END!

* * *

Hi everyone thanks for reading and please post what you think of my first one shot below! If this gets good reviews I'll right more one shots :)

Megan 3 xx


End file.
